Richard Grayson (Batman Unlimited)
Richard "Dick" Grayson was the first Robin and first protege of Batman. He later took the codename Nightwing and still continues working alongside Batman. Biography ''Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts While on patrol, Nightwing mistook Cheetah for Catwoman and followed her into the Jewelry Store. He quickly became outnumbered and outpowered by the arrival of Killer Croc. Nightwing hit the alarm, but was annoyed to see the Flash respond. As the Flash worked Croc, Nightwing continued his fight with Cheetah but was soundly beaten. Suspicious of the team up, Nightwing uploaded footage of the battle to Batman's subnet. Batman had to respond to another crime at the Gotham National Bank and left it up to Nightwing to track down Cheetah and Croc. Batman later deduced all the animal-inspired villains would appear the Gotham Zoo. Nightwing and Red Robin went after Man-Bat and found him the bat exhibit. Nightwing quietly scaled the wall but Red Robin impulsively threw a Birdarang at Man-Bat's head. Nightwing watched as Man-Bat flew away with Robin in tow. Nightwing pursued and insisted to the other heroes he had everything under control. He threw his electrified baton at Man-Bat and Red Robin was released. When the Cyber-Animals arrived, Nightwing helped set a trap at a construction site on 23rd. He took to the site's crane and moved a stack of girders into position. As Batman drove under it, he fired and the girders landed on the Blade Wolf. Nightwing threw an electrified baton at the wolf and knocked it offline. Batman and Nightwing infiltrated Bumbershoot Mechanics and hoped to extract Dr. Langstrom but fought Man-Bat and Killer Croc instead. Nightwing fought against Croc again, but he was knocked out when Penguin tasered him from behind. Croc threw Nightwing out a window, but Flash ran up the side of the building and saved him. As the heroes prepared for the assault on the Aviary, Nightwing noticed Flash's apprehensiveness and tried to console him. To his dismay, Flash hugged him. Nightwing helped fight off the Cyber-Animals until Red Robin neutralized them with a computer virus then gathered replacement parts for Penguin's control system with the Flash. After the city was saved, Flash thanked Nightwing again and proposed they team up again someday. Nightwing pointed out he was giving him the slowest goodbye ever. Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem On Halloween night, Nightwing was on a patrol alone and sighted Solomon Grundy and Silver Banshee. Green Arrow arrived and took aim at the car they stole. Nightwing leaped into the car and fought Banshee. They managed to reach a rendezvous point and were saved by Scarecrow. While Nightwing was disoriented by Fear Toxin, Banshee punched him out. The next night, he responded to a burglary at Gotham Power. He saw Solomon Grundy and alerted Batman. He landed on an ice cream truck Grundy loaded an atomic battery into. After telling an electric pun, Nightwing saw Joker was the driver of the truck. Grundy tried to rip Nightwing in half like a wishbone but he activated the tasers in his sticks and got free. Grundy slapped him into a wall and took off after the Joker. The next night, Dick Grayson attended the Gotham Museum's gala opening of a new Inca installation on Batman's suspicion the Joker would hit it. His hunch was correct. In the Batmobile, Nightwing and Arrow chased after Joker and his team. Joker's Digital Laughing Virus infected the Batmobile. Unable to control it, they hit Ace then crashed into the side of a building. In a race against time to figure out where the Joker's hideout was, Nightwing used an outdated cell phone to record his news dispatches. Nightwing managed to isolate a slight reoccurring sound. Batman realized it was a navigational buoy. Combined with Arrow's analysis of Clayface samples, Batman concluded Joker was on the Boardwalk. They executed a raid. Nightwing searched the House of Mirrors for Scarecrow. Taunted by Scarecrow, he shattered a mirror and was doused in Fear Toxin. Having already conquered his fears at a young age, Nightwing played along with Scarecrow's psycho-analysis of his need to be in control. Scarecrow showed himself to apply the finishing blow with a sickle and was shocked when Nightwing blocked it. He tossed some globules and ran for it. Nightwing taunted Scarecrow then punched him out. Once all the villains were secured, the Joker returned with Cyborg, Ace, the Batmobile, and the Batplane under his control. Nightwing leaped atop the Batplane. He used the knife function in one of his sticks and cut into the plane's panel then punched some exposed circuits. The plane crashed into the bay below. Nightwing dived, then shot a grapnel line at the bridge, and swung into the bay. Batman, Nightwing and Green Arrow came to Red Robin's aid against Cyborg. After Arrow doused Cyborg in water, Nightwing dropped one of his sticks, set on taser, into the water. Cyborg was electrocuted into submission. While Batman fought Joker's artificial intelligence, there was a parade held in Joker's honor. Nightwing dropped on Scarecrow's float and tasered him from behind. As the tide turned in Batman's favor, Cyborg was forced to fly to the parade and fought Nightwing, Red Robin, and Arrow. Nightwing tried throwing his stick, on taser, at him, but it had no effect. Cyborg tossed it back at him. Once the artificial intelligence malfunctioned, Cyborg returned to normal but Joker terrorized the city in his Robo Rampage Armor as a second attempt started. World War II era vehicles were borrowed from the Gotham Museum in lieu of all standard technology still being offline. Nightwing and Red Robin drove motorcycles and doused the armor in explosives. After Batman and Cyborg saved the world and stopped Joker, Nightwing helped search the Gotham Bay for him but came up empty. Batman asserted Joker would be back. Batman Unlimited: Mechs vs. Mutants Flash tried to keep in touch with Nightwing with texts but Nightwing never replied to them. The new Robin struggled with his training and he wished Red Robin was around to talk to but his work with a new team kept him away from Gotham. He didn't sense inviting vibes from Nightwing and instead, mostly consulted Holobooks. After a giant Killer Croc surfaced and froze Gotham, Nightwing rescued citizens in downtown and ran into Green Arrow. Nightwing suspected Mr. Freeze but wondered how he suddenly got power to pull off this latest feat. Croc passed by. Green Arrow advised him to ask Batman or Robin for the details. Nightwing made his way to the Gotham City Police Headquarters roof and carried Commissioner Gordon to safety just as Croc smashed up the Bat-Signal projector and part of the roof. Flash and Nightwing evacuated citizens out of Killer Croc's path then directed them to police headquarters. Nightwing still had a hard time adjusting to giant supervillains and hailed Batman on comms when Bane attacked Croc. Flash, Nightwing, and Gordon watched as Batman showed up in his new Bat Mech. Nightwing aided in the quick construction of the L06-D-05 Laser Cannon prototype to stop Clayface. He dragged up cable he thought should bring enough amps for the cannon. The cannon failed to power up and Mr. Freeze showed himself, offering help. Nightwing heard his reasons for helping and stared him down. He concluded they might be able to trust him. Robin checked with Batman. They continued with work on the cannon. The cannon succeeded in stopping Clayface but Freeze was weakened by the high temperatures from the lava attacks. Nightwing asked Freeze where his Ice Blast Armor suit was. Robin went to retrieve it with the BatATV. Once he returned, he and Nightwing helped put the suit on Freeze and stabilize his condition. The heroes gathered back at the Batcave. Nightwing was surprised to learn Batman let Robin drive the Batmobile. Flash told him he enjoyed working with him again but Nightwing gruffly told him they weren't "buddies." Flash assumed he was kidding and punched in the shoulder then left. Nightwing gestured goodbye to everyone and fired a grapple line upwards. Equipment *Escrima Sticks Powers and Abilities *Gadgetry *Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) *Acrobatics Relationships *Bruce Wayne/Batman - Leader and guardian. *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow - Teammate. *Tim Drake/Red Robin - Teammate. *The Flash - Teammate. *Victor Stone/Cyborg - Teammate. *Commissioner Jim Gordon - Ally. *Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat - Enemy later ally. *The Penguin - Enemy. *Cheetah - Enemy. *Killer Croc - Enemy. *Silverback - Enemy. *The Joker - Enemy. *Solomon Grundy - Enemy. *Silver Banshee - Enemy. *Scarecrow - Enemy. *Basil Karlo/Clayface - Enemy. Appearances/Voice Actors *Batman Unlimited Universe (2 film) **Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts'' (First appearance) - Will Friedle **''Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem'' - Will Friedle Gallery ''Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts'' tumblr_nobio9fch11rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_nobio9fch11rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_nobio9fch11rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_nobio9fch11rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_nobio9fch11rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_nobio9fch11rl14rno10_1280.png tumblr_nobio9fch11rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_nobio9fch11rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_nobio9fch11rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_nobj3aBvMF1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_nobj3aBvMF1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_nobj3aBvMF1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_nobj3aBvMF1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_nobj3aBvMF1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_nobj3aBvMF1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_nobj3aBvMF1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_nobj3aBvMF1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_nobj3aBvMF1rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_nobj3aBvMF1rl14rno10_1280.png tumblr_ntoca4GEOw1rl14rno4_1280.png Cheetah & Nightwing BMU 1.png Cheetah & Nightwing BMU.png Cheetah with Nightwing & Killer Croc BMU.png Cheetah & Nightwing BMU 3.png Cheetah & Nightwing BMU 2.png The Team BMAI.png The Team BMAI 4.png The Team BMAI 3.png The Team BMAI 2.png The Team BMAI 1.png The Team & Kirk Langstrom BMAI.png Green Arrow Red Robin Nightwing BMUAI.png Green Arrow Red Robin Nightwing BMUAI 1.png Green Arrow Red Robin Nightwing Batman BMUAI.png Green Arrow Nightwing Man-Bat BMUAI.png Green Arrow Flash Nightwing BMUAI.png The Flash hugging Nightwing BMUAI.png The Flash & Nightwing BMUAI.png The Flash & Nightwing BMUAI 6.png The Flash & Nightwing BMUAI 5.png The Flash & Nightwing BMUAI 3.png The Flash & Nightwing BMUAI 4.png The Flash & Nightwing BMUAI 2.png The Flash & Nightwing BMUAI 1.png The Flash Nightwing Red Robin BMUAI.png Nightwing BMUAI 1.png Nightwing BMUAI 2.png Nightwing BMUAI 3.png Nightwing BMUAI 4.png Nightwing BMUAI 5.png Nightwing BMUAI 6.png Nightwing BMUAI 7.png Nightwing BMUAI 8.png Nightwing BMUAI 9.png Nightwing BMUAI 10.png Nightwing BMUAI 11.png Nightwing BMUAI.png Nightwing takes on the pack BMUAI.png Nightwing BMUAI 12.png Nightwing BMUAI 13.png Nightwing BMUAI 14.png Batman & Nightwing BUAI.png Batman & Nightwing BUAI 3.png Batman & Nightwing BUAI 2.png Batman & Nightwing BUAI 1.png tumblr_od3zuzqENL1rl14rno3_1280.png ''Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem'' tumblr_nsh4xs8R381rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_nsh4xs8R381rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_nsh5j8wBs71rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_nsh5j8wBs71rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_nsh5j8wBs71rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_nsh5j8wBs71rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_nsh5j8wBs71rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_nsh5j8wBs71rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_nsh5j8wBs71rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_nsh5j8wBs71rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_nsh5j8wBs71rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_nsh5j8wBs71rl14rno10_1280.png Silver Banshee & Nightwing BMUMM.png The Bad Guys get Caught BMUMM.png The Team BMUMM.png The Team BMUMM 7.png The Team BMUMM 6.png The Team BMUMM 5.png The Team BMUMM 4.png The Team BMUMM 3.png The Team BMUMM 2.png The Team BMUMM 1.png Oliver Dick Bruce BMUMM.png Oliver Dick Bruce BMUMM 1.png Oliver & Dick BMUMM.png Green Arrow & Nightwing BMUMM.png Green Arrow & Nightwing BMUMM 4.png Green Arrow & Nightwing BMUMM 3.png Green Arrow & Nightwing BMUMM 2.png Green Arrow & Nightwing BMUMM 1.png Green Arrow Nightwing Batman BMUMM.png Green Arrow Nightwing Batman BMUMM 3.png Green Arrow Nightwing Batman BMUMM 2.png Green Arrow Nightwing Batman BMUMM 1.png Dick Bruce Oliver BMUMM.png Nightwing Batman Alfred BMUMM.png Nightwing BMUMM 1.png Nightwing BMUMM 2.png Nightwing BMUMM 3.png Nightwing BMUMM 4.png Nightwing BMUMM 5.png Nightwing BMUMM 6.png Nightwing BMUMM 7.png Nightwing BMUMM 8.png Nightwing BMUMM 9.png Nightwing BMUMM 10.png Nightwing BMUMM 11.png Nightwing BMUMM 12.png Nightwing BMUMM 13.png Nightwing BMUMM 14.png Nightwing BMUMM 15.png Nightwing BMUMM 16.png Nightwing BMUMM 17.png Nightwing BMUMM 18.png Nightwing BMUMM 19.png Nightwing BMUMM 20.png Nightwing BMUMM 21.png Nightwing BMUMM 22.png Nightwing BMUMM 23.png Nightwing BMUMM 24.png Nightwing BMUMM 25.png Nightwing BMUMM 26.png Nightwing BMUMM.png Nightwing maze of mirrors BMUMM.png Nightwing up against the Scarecrow BMUMM.png Nightwing & Batman BMUMM 1.png Nightwing & Batman BMUMM 2.png Nightwing & Batman BMUMM 3.png Nightwing & Batman BMUMM.png Nightwing & Red Robin BMUMM 1.png Nightwing & Red Robin BMUMM 2.png Nightwing & Red Robin BMUMM 3.png Nightwing & Red Robin BMUMM 4.png Nightwing & Red Robin BMUMM.png Nightwing Red Robin Batman BMUMM.png Nightwing vs Silver Banshee BMUMM 1.png Nightwing vs Silver Banshee BMUMM.png Nightwing vs Solomon Grundy BMUMM 1.png Nightwing vs Solomon Grundy BMUMM 2.png Nightwing vs The Scarecrow BMUMM.png Nightwing vs Solomon Grundy BMUMM.png ''Batman Unlimited: Mechs vs. Mutants'' tumblr_od3zgwFPJB1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_od3zuzqENL1rl14rno4_1280.png Tumblr ocxcdoL6er1rl14rno5 1280.png Nightwing_&_The_Flash_BMUMvsM_.png Nightwing_&_The_Flash_BMUMvsM_1.png Nightwing_&_The_Flash_BMUMvsM_2.png Nightwing_BMUMvsM_.png See Also *Dick Grayson Category:Batman Characters Category:Heroes Category:Batman Unlimited Characters Category:Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts characters Category:Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem characters Category:Batman Unlimited: Mechs vs. Mutants characters Category:Characters with Martial arts skills